Always and Forever
by Liz92
Summary: Rebekah s thoughts about Klaus while and after her conversation with Elena in 3x08


Hello everyone,

so this is a oneshot I wrote in german a while ago. It is about the scene in 3x08 in which Rebekah learned that Klaus lied to her. It is mainly the dialogue between Elena and Rebekah and I added some of my own thoughts to it f.e. what Rebekah might thought after Elena left her. I am not a native speaker so if there are any grammar mistakes or something like that please let me know so I can improve my language skills. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

*~ Always and Forever ~*

_Rebekah & Klaus _

"I thought I told you to leave. _Twice_." Rebekah said, as Elena entered the Salvatore Boarding House.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Rebekah turned around, facing the doppleganger and replied annoyed.

"Nik was there. He told me." Elena lightly shook her head and sighed.

"He lied to you." She took a step towards the original whilst she frowned.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah wasn´t interested in another chat with Elena. She spent the whole day talking about her family history and she felt exhausted. So many memories were linked to it and she didn´t want to talk about it anymore. Everything had been said; if anyone wanted to come after her brother, they would regret it bitterly.

"The cave where you carved your families names in is covered in symbols. The story of your family, how your parents arrived, how they´ve made peace-" Elena showed one picture after the other to Rebekah, "the spell that turned them into vampires and _this."_

Rebekah followed every movement, every picture and kept her eyes on them, an uneasy feeling spread inside of her.

What díd those pictures mean? She recognized some of them because she herself had carved them in.

"This is the symbol for hybrid. It´s a combination of the werwolve _and_ the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother."

It reminded Rebekah onto...

"The necklace.", she wispered. The one that had belonged to her mother, the one Elena had been wearing. Rebekah tried to ignore her fast beating undead heart, knowing, she was about to hear something she didn´t wanted to. Her beloved mother, killed by her own father Mikael. She tried desperately to hold onto that because that was the truth, it_ had to be._

"The hybrid killed the original witch." Rebekah looked up, facing Elena, whom retorted her glance resolved. Rebekah had the right to get to know the true story. Klaus was a way worse monster than everyone believed, but somebody had to open up Rebekah´s eyes before it was too late.

"Not Mikael. _Klaus._" She made his name sound like a curse.

Rebekah shook her head, but Elena saw a glimpse of doubt in her eyes.

"_No._ No, he wouldn´t." Rebekah swallowed whilst she realized what Elena´s words meant, the awful suspicion, that build in her insides.

"She put the curse on him, made sure he would be the only one of his kind and then she rejected him."

She didn´t wanted to understand the meaning behind the dopplegänger´s words.

"With the werewolve gene comes _aggression_ and _violence._ When he turned all of that was _heightened_! _He killed_ her, Rebekah."

Rebekah didn´t know what to think anymore. Could any of it be true? She had seen werewolves turn into monsters in an instant.

But the image of Klaus, ripping her, _his_ own mother´s heart out... _No! _No way he could´ve done that to her! Never!

Elena looked at her, and Rebekah saw the truth in her eyes; _felt_ it. If Elena would be lying...

"And then he made up this _entire _lie about your father so that he wouldn´t lose _you_."

Rebekah gritted her teeth. "These mean nothing! They´re stupid drawings done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" She grabbed the pile and threw it into the fireplace. But that didn´t help a bit to get rid of this horrifying truth and Elena knew that, too.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked in a voice that drove Rebekah insane. She didn´t wanted to listen to her anymore, she just _couldn´t. _

"_Why_ are you doing this to me? I´ve done _nothing _to you!", she cried outraged and Elena´s unterstandingly impression showed that she didn´t meant to hurt Rebekah.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a _hold _on you, he has for _a thousand years_. We have to _make it stop!_" The next second she found herself pinned against a wall, gasping for air.

"_Shut up, shut up, don´t talk anymore, NOTHING!"_ Rebekah shouted in her face, her facial expressions distorted as the veins under her eyes rose, her fangs extended. Elena´s heart pounted in her chest and for the first time spending almost the whole day with the blonde original she was scared. Rebekah slowly released her. Her vision blurred, she didn´t seem to see Elena anymore. There was nothing but that heartaching pain, the pain that consumed her... this pain, the betrayal. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed. She felt on her knees and she didn´t care if the doppleganger was still around or not, her head seemed to explode.

She saw everything again. Niklaus, carrying Henrik´s body, his expression, as he fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the guilt to be responsible for his little brother´s death, the gaze Mikael threw at him, full of condemnation and scorn, herself, as she knelt beside her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder as he started to cry. Elijah and herself, as they swore to never leave Niklaus alone, her brother who took her in his arms as he tries to comfort her whilst she wasn´t able to sleep, the hole in her heart since her mother was gone and how he tried everything to fill that gap while he _always knew_ that no one but himself was responsible for her grief, for the hell she had to go through each day.

_He had lied to her, all this time, all those centuries, a thousand years!_

The only one she had trusted after Elijah had left them, out of free will, as Niklaus had explained, presumably also nothing but a lie.

Another wave of pain hit her at the thought of that, another wave of despair.

Rebekah didn´t know how much time had passed, her thoughts nothing but a mess, her sobs subsided.

She felt empty, numb.

And then one thought came to the surface, her pain formed into a a red burning ball that would annihilate anything that would stand in its way.

_Revenge. Anger. Betrayal._

"He will pay for it.", she swore to herself before standing up. "You are a dead man, Niklaus."

But in the back of her mind a voice whispered softly: _No matter what he has done, he is and will forever be your brother. __Nothing will ever change that._

And deep down inside Rebekah knew that.

_Always and forever._


End file.
